


Watching The Owl House

by Ch4pm4n_001



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters watching The Owl House, F/F, Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch4pm4n_001/pseuds/Ch4pm4n_001
Summary: Somewhere between Understanding Willow and Enchanting Grom Fright, two God like figures have summoned the characters to watch and, hopefully, change the future. Colab with Tomton
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Watching The Owl House

A bright flash appeared and several people appeared in a strange room.

"Oh, Dios Mios. Where am I?" Luz asked before seeing a girl with Mint Green hair, "Amity! Are you okay?"

"I-I-I think so. Where are we?" Amity asked.

"I don't know."

Luz was talking with Amity when someone spoke up.

"Mija?"

Luz turned around in surprise.

"Mami? W-w-what are you doing here?"

"What I want to know is, what this place is?" Camila said.

Amity watched the two interact while silently panicking.

'Oh, Titan. It's Luz mom! Should introduce myself? What if I panic and make a fool of myself?'

She was knocked out of her thoughts when Luz grabbed her arm and pulled her over.

"Mami, this is Amity! She a... friend from camp."

'Yeah... friend. Wish it was more.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amity." Camila said.

"I-I-it's nice to meet you too." Amity said.

Suddenly two people spoke up and gained everyone's attention.

"Greeting's, you may notice that you are not in your own realm. You have been brought to a place to see your future." One of them said,

"You may refer to me as M.C. In my world, I am the King of the Underworld. Master of Black Magic. An Immortal being that has the power to destroy worlds with the snap of my finger. And then we have my friend here."

"Hello there. You can call me Tom, don't let the name fool you, it satnds for The Omnipotent Mastermind, its my title. M.C's stands for Mega Cunt.

"Not it doesn't. And yours doesn't mean that as well. You just came with that on the spot."

"Details. Oh, and I'm the Lord of the above, Master of Light Magic, yadayadayada, don't pay him much mind, I'm the important one. Besides he does like to exaggerate his importance."

"No, I do not! It's the truth!"

"Though he got the part where we are two immortal beings that could destroy worlds and shape galaxies and stuff right."

M.C sighs and turns back to the confused group  
"Together, we have brought you here to change your future for the better. Please take a seat and please note that your magic doesn't work here."

"Hold on, some of us have jobs we have to go to." Lilith said.

"Fear not, you will be brought back to the exact moment you were taken from when we are finished." M.C said, "Now enjoy."


End file.
